Glasses Fetish
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Everyone has their fetish, even Orihime.


A/N: Eh heh…ello everyone…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'm sorry for not updating! I've been very busy…okay, that's a lie. I was brain dead. I have WAY too many stories. So…I'm deleting a couple of my Naruto ones. I hope you'll like this one-shot…although those who are watching me are probably pissed that's it's not an update…don't worry! I have the next chapter of Just the Three of Us ready! So…please don't hurt me!

--

Disclaimer: I own no one! They all belong to Tite Kubo!

--

Glasses Fetish

--

I've always wondered about them, those glasses of his. They always have a glare, so I can't see his eyes. Where is he looking, what is he looking at? Sometimes I just wanna take them off to see those eyes of his. Hee hee, but he wouldn't like that.

But still, I wonder what he's hiding behind those small lenses. Everyone says eyes are the windows to one's soul. So what does his look like? Hmm, also, does he look into mine? Or does he avert them? I always like to guess where he's looking. It's like a little game I made.

I'm playing that game right now. It's club time, and I'm making a new pillow case. I spilled chili and orange juice all over my other one while having breakfast today. So I need a new one!

Anyway, he's working on a dress. I think it's for Rukia. Sometimes I can't help but feel jealous. The last one he made for her was so pretty, and the one he's making now is gorgeous! I can tell, I'm sitting across from him. There's a glare again, so I can't tell if he's looking at the dress or behind me when he pauses.

I know a few of our female members are behind me. Is he watching one of them? Does he have a crush on one of them now instead of Rukia? It fills my head with so many scenarios. I always come up with ideas to get him with someone, but I just don't know who that someone is!

I can't ask Ichigo or Chad. Either they wouldn't know or keep it a secret. Maybe the club president? Perhaps he'd know who Uryu has a crush on? Then again, Uryu is the secretive type. He wouldn't tell anyone he had a crush on a girl.

"Oh poo."

"Orihime?" Oops! I distracted him.

"Sorry Uryu, I was only thinking." Yay, I can see his eyes! I like seeing them.

"Ahh, is that it? What were you thinking about?" Unlike everyone else, he treats me nicely, since we know about hollows, the soul society, etc, and also have been through so much together. It was kind of hard to explain to the other members why we've been so friendly. "Orihime?"

"Ahh! Sorry! It's nothing important." I know that look, why does he know me so well?

"Well, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to tell." Hee hee! Probably thinks it's about robots or flying bears.

"Actually, I've been thinking about your glasses."

"My what!?" He's so pink! That's so cute! "Why'd you think about something like that!? They're just glasses, nothing important or interesting." He always acts like this, flustered and all. The only time he's serious around me is when I'm in danger. Other than that, he's really silly and goofy.

"Well, they're always hiding your eyes, so sometimes I wonder if you're thinking or ignoring me."

"No, no, no! I wouldn't ignore you! That's something that Ichigo would do!" Huh, he sounded angry when he said Ichigo's name. It makes sense; he's a Quincy while Ichigo's a Soul Reaper. But still, they should be friends.

Well, he knows what I'm thinking about. So I might as well ask him.

"Hey Uryu."

"Yes Orihime?" Why's he so twitchy and nervous?

"Do you have a crush on someone?" I knew it. He does. They way he froze up and dropped the dress, and of course his cute tomato red face. "Ah-ha! I knew it! You DO have a crush on someone! So." I quickly looked around, good, it's safe. "Who is it?"

His glasses are hiding his eyes again. What's he thinking? Is he trying to decide to tell me? Or how I knew? Maybe he's looking at her? I knew it can't be me; he seems like the type to like shy and quiet girls. Although, I hope I'm wrong. No one would think I have a, well, eh heh, that I like glasses.

"Well, uhm. I-I don't think you'd be able to help." What? Me, a girl with lots of good friends unable to help?

"Nonsense! Just tell me who she is and I'll set you two up on a date!" Ooh! He's even redder!

"Impossible. She sees right through me." Aww, that's so sad. Who could it be? Couldn't be Chizuru or Tatsuki. Hmm…I need more clues.

"Are you sure? You never know if she's watching you while you're distracted." Like I do sometimes.

"Positive. She…has a crush on someone else." Ahh! An unrequited love! No wonder he looks so sad. So, she likes someone else…hmm…I don't know if any of the girls have new crushes. But there is a few who do in our club. Maybe one of them? But just to make sure.

"How do you know she does?" Darn! Glare is hiding his eyes again, but I can still tell he's angry.

"He's all she ever talks about." Oh…it must really hurt. Maybe that's why he always has that glare on his glasses. So she doesn't notice he's watching her. "So, is that all Orihime?" Is there? Hmm…

"Well, I notice that you're always fixing your glasses. Why don't you get them fitted?" He's blushing again!

"I-It's nothing bad. Not something to waste money on." Oh really?

"Are you lying Uryu?"

"No! No I'm not! Besides, they're only glasses." Hee hee! I like it when he's flustered!

"Ha ha! You're lying! I can tell!" I haven't talked this much with him before. This is fun!

"Why are you always asking about my glasses?" Darn! Avoiding the truth! "Chizuru wears glasses, why don't you ask her?" True, true. Maybe I should! Yeah, I'll go do that!

"Thanks for the answers and advice Uryu! I'll be right back!" Now, where could Chizuru be? Hmm, not in the bathroom. Or in the classroom. Maybe she's with Tatsuki?

"ORIHIME!" Agh! Well…I found her now…or more like she found me!

"Ah ha ha! Chizuru, that tickles! Please stop!"

"But Orihime! They're-"

"She said stop!" Phew. I can breathe again.

"Thanks Tatsuki! Although, you didn't have to kick her that hard. I wanted to ask her something."

"Oh, sorry. Come on Chizuru, get up." Err…she doesn't have to hold the back of her shirt. "Well, ask away."

"O…kay…uhm, Chizuru?"

"Yes my-ow!"

"Ahem!" Tatsuki looks pissed…

"Sorry, sorry. Yes Orihime?"

"Well, your glasses." Eh heh, made them curious.

"Yes? Oh! You think they're cute! Is that it!" Not exactly, and now Tatsuki seems worried.

"It's not that! I've just been wondering. Why don't you get contacts?" Oh, she's laughing.

"Contacts? Ha! Don't you know? Glasses make me look intelligent!" Well, I guess that's true. "And it's also a good way to hide your emotions." Is that why for Uryu? "And besides, contacts are irritating! They hurt my eyes and of course they can easily infect them if they're not clean." Huh, I didn't know that.

"So…why are you suddenly curious about glasses?" Ah! I can't let them find out!

"Oh nothing! Just a simple whim! That's all!" They think I'm simple minded, so I'll just play the part! "Well, thanks for answering my question. I'm going back to the club now. See ya later!" So, intelligence, infection, and most importantly, hiding emotions. Uryu doesn't care for looks, well, looking cool anyway. Well…street cool. Yeah, that's it. And he'd rather be able to see than become blind. Lastly, I know he likes to hide things.

I think I like his glasses even more now. It's a good thing I haven't said anything about it. Or the boys would all start wearing them and bothering me for dates. Of course, I always turn them down. There's only one person with glasses I like. But that's my little secret. Maybe it'll always stay that way.

"I'm back!" Wow, he's almost done! Wish I could try it on at least once, but I doubt he would let me. Or maybe…I can ask? No! No, I'll just stretch the material, and he'd have to start all over again. I can't think about it! Back to work on my pillow case!

"…Orihime." Hmm? He wants to talk.

"Yeah Uryu?"

"Did you find your answers?" Ahh, I see! He's just curious!

"Yup! Chizuru helped me!"

"I see…" Oh! He's quiet now. I wanna hear him talk! Hmm…maybe I'll tease his glasses some more!

"Hey Uryu."

"Uhm, yes?"

"Do you sleep with your glasses on?" Ha ha ha! The look on his face, it's hilarious!

"Orihime, why would you ask that? Didn't you already talk to Chizuru?" Eh heh, sorry Uryu. But I wanna talk some more.

"I forgot!" Oops…I must've made myself look dumb. "So, do you?" Aww, he only shook his head. I command you to talk! But, that seems a little bossy.

"I'll be taking my leave now. I'll see you tomorrow." Ahh! No! I can't let him leave yet, what to do…I know! "Wha…hey! Give me back my glassed!" Ha ha ha!

"Come get them than!" Now you can't leave!

"Orihime! You know I can't see!" Hee hee hee! I know! Which means you won't leave me! "Orihime, you know I need those." I know, I know. But not yet, you're not leaving me yet.

"If you want them, you have to answer my questions truthfully." Oh, his face has gone pale.

"W-What? I always tell you the truth." Uh-huh.

"Yeah, but sometimes you don't answer me at all. So it's either you answer my questions or you have to take your glasses back from me." Huh, he looks different when I look closely. But personally, I think he looks better with his glasses on. Hmm…how does he look when he wakes up? Ahh! No daydreaming! Gotta keep focus! Huh? He's sitting down.

"All right, I'll answer your questions." Yes! A success! I wanna do my victory dance, but I'll do that at home. Now to sit down, but not too closely.

"So Uryu, why do you want to hide your emotions?" Ha! He didn't expect that!

"I don't understand the question." Argh, he's avoiding it again!

"Chizuru told me she uses glasses to hide her emotions, which means you probably do too!"

Ha! I could tell he's embarrassed! I hit the jackpot. Thank you Chizuru!

"Well, emotions tend to cloud judgment and make us irrational." Wait…hey!

"Are you saying emotions are a weakness?" That's not very nice. Everyone needs to feel.

"Well, enemies tend to take advantage of them. Look at Ichigo, he gets riled up easily, and they exploit it. So, as you said, in the battlefield it is a weakness." I see, that's understandable. Although there's still one thing.

"Why don't you show them at school than?" Oh! He's blushing again! So cute.

"Y-You never know when you're being spied on. So it's best to have a façade at all times." Wait…at ALL times!?

"Even when you're home alone?" Wow, his face is even redder. I wonder how red he can get.

"Isn't that a LITTLE too personal?" Ah ha! Seems to me he has a little secret!

"Ah, ah, ahh! You promised! Soooo?" I win, I win!

"W-Well, if it's safe enough…" Yay! He doesn't keep his mask on! Although…

"What's there to hide? Everyone knows you're friends with us, and you're fully capable of defending yourself." Oh, he's getting nervous now. Did I miss something? Oh, that's right! "I get it! You don't want the girl you like to get hurt! Am I right?" Ha! Bull's eye!

"She's already been through so much. Getting involved with me…it just wouldn't work out." I see, he doesn't want any more mishaps to happen to her. I'm so jealous, whoever this girl is. I know one thing for sure, it is DEFINITELY not Rukia.

"So…may I ask how this girl is like?" Hmm, he's hesitating.

"Well, she's different." Wow…how descriptive.

"And what do you mean by that Uryu?" Aww, his face has gone soft.

"If you really want to know, she's a good person. Someone you can always trust, always willing to lend a hand, no matter the situation." Man, I wish I knew who this girl is. "Although that helping nature usually gets her in danger. So I always seem to end up saving her. Well, either me or the guy she has a crush on." Really? Hmm, I don't remember Uryu rescuing any girls recently. "But I'm always relieved to see her smiling face. I never want to see her stop smiling, that's all I'll ever need from her." This girl has no idea how lucky she is to have someone this in love with her.

"She sounds like a wonderful person." He he, he's smiling at me.

"Yes, she is." I'm so envious.

"Well, I'll give you back your glasses now. Thanks for answering my questions again." There, that's the Uryu I recognize. "Well, back to work!" Need to finish up my pillowcase!

"Uhm, Orihime?" Oh, he's still here.

"Yes Uryu?" I…his eyes, they're looking straight at me.

"The girl. Earlier you asked who she was."

"Yeah, I did. What about it?" Hmm, he's pointing at the finished dress that was on the desk.

"The dress is a gift for her. Her initials are sewn on. Could you give it to her?" Aww, he left before I could reply. Now, let's see.

"Ah ha! It's…O and…I. But that's…" Me.

--

A/N: I know, it's weird. Then again, Orihime is a strange person, right? Hope you liked it!


End file.
